1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body covering structures and more particularly pertains to a hand shield for protecting a back of a human hand from receiving impinging sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body covering structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, body covering structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art body covering structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,785,478; 5,125,115; 4,809,366; 4,907,297; 4,051,553; and 5,295,269.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a hand shield for protecting a back of a human hand which includes a cover web sized to extend over and beyond the back and digits of a human hand, and a plurality of finger loops extending from a lower surface of the cover web for engaging the fingers of the hand to couple the device thereto, wherein a plurality of slits extend through the web to permit individual articulation of the digits of the hand, and a wrist strap is provided for securing an inner portion of the cover web relative to the hand.
In these respects, the hand shield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a back of a human hand.